1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a control device for a gas burner, having a gas valve for the feed of gas to the gas burner and a flame monitoring device which is operatively connected to the gas valve.
In practice gas-operated cookers with mechanical gas regulating devices usually employ gas control units for controlling the through-flow of gas to the flame discharge opening of the gas burner. In order to be able to measure ignition of the gas, bimetal sensors are disposed beside the gas discharge openings in such an arrangement. The user is now required to hold or depress an actuating element until the bimetal sensor has reached a predetermined temperature. Thereafter, the gas flame continues to burn even without the actuating element being depressed. If for any reasons the gas flame goes out, the sensor of the bimetal device cools down and by way of a mechanism closes the feed of gas in the gas control unit. That prevents a discharge flow of unburnt gas.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
DE 34 21 039 C2 discloses a control device for a gas burner having an igniter for igniting gas and a gas valve which influences the feed of gas to a burner. A flame monitoring unit serves to keep the gas valve open as long as the gas is burning. In order to permit the gas to be re-ignited, a controllable switch has been fitted, which is controlled by the flame monitoring unit and which closes while the gas is burning. The controllable switch remains closed for a given time after extinction of the flame.